Talk:Romulan system
About Romulus, Romulus (star) and Remus OK, time to check some facts. I'm putting this here, because several pages are concerned (this, Romulus, Romulus (star), Remus, eventually others): *'Romulus is located in the Tarod sector.' Where's that from? If it is Star Charts info only, it should be removed. *'The Romulan sun is called 'Romulus'.' Is it really? If not on-screen, all references to Romulus II and Romulus III should be removed, Romulus (star) should be deleted. *'Distance to RNZ is about 6 lys.' Again, add (canon) reference or remove. *'Remus: Class B / Class D.' Ditto. -- Cid Highwind 18:59, 31 May 2004 (CEST) Remus: ClassB / D: '''there is no reference except data's words "the dayside is too hot etc..." and the picture shown of remus, suggesting it is a Moon-like planet at least on the nightside. it is never said that Luna is class D, too, though we take it as a fact. it is the same with class b on the dayside:extreme hot, and almost no or no atmoshpere(there wasn't one cloud or something like that on the nightside, only some undefined haze over the terminator (day-night boundary).) '''romulus=sun's name: derived from the map seen in . it is logical to assume, that the small dot on the right refers to a sun, which is clearly labeled "romulus" here (why should a star map depict planets, instead of their stars?). --BlueMars 16:23, Jun 1, 2004 (CEST) Distance from RNZ and tarod sector: those facts are based on the star charts with a bit of reference from TNG , where Tarod IX was destroyed by the borg, but the UFP blamed the romulans for it. If it is the wish of the admins i'll remove that. --BlueMars 16:23, Jun 1, 2004 (CEST) :I was already thinking about the information that was added to the various classes on Planetary classification. Their non-canon origin is noted there, though - it should not spread to other articles. Generally, I believe that assumptions should always be explained or in most cases not be included at all. This includes all of the above - the bit about Romulus=sun, too, because there are several maps that do indeed include names of planets. -- Cid Highwind 19:35, 1 Jun 2004 (CEST) If the star is called Romulus, then shouldn't this be the Romulus system? If it was ever called the "Romulan system" in dialogue it was probably just a colloquialism, like how the Cardassian system is sometimes called the "Cardassian system". -- EtaPiscium 09:01, 22 Sep 2004 (CEST) :See the discussion above - it is one of the planets that is called Romulus, so it is likely that this isn't the name of the sun at the same time. -- Cid Highwind 11:53, 22 Sep 2004 (CEST) :The above discussion also notes the starmap in "Balance of Terror", which shows two points labelled "Romulus" and "Romii". Assuming that "Romii" is a nearby star system, then doesn't that make the star named "Romulus"? -- EtaPiscium 17:05, 22 Sep 2004 (CEST) ::Well, that's the problem with assumptions. Of course, if "Romii" is the name of a star (system), "Romulus" might be as well - but does this really have to be the case here? "Romii" only exists as a label on that map, it was never referred to in either TOS:BoT or any other episode. Romii might be a neighbouring star, another planet in the same system ("Rom II", perhaps?), Romulus' moon or even something completely different. "Romulan system", on the other hand, is a phrase used more than once on-screen, so we might as well use it here. -- Cid Highwind 17:42, 22 Sep 2004 (CEST) There is one possibility on the name of the Romulan sun. In the original series episode 'Balance of Terror' Mr. Spocks starchart shows two points named Romulus and Romii. But he refers to the homeworlds of the Empire as Romulus and Remus. Perhaps Romii is the name of the Romulan sun. User:Preator 1:14 pm 29 November 2006 (CT) Destruction? Ok, I found the page, it said "The system was destroyed by a supernova in 2387." I made an edit to change it to "The system was destroyed when Hobus, a nearby star, went supernova in 2387." The main reason was I felt the text was unclear it wasn't the Romulus System primary that went supernova. The edit was reverted with the comment "hobus is not cannon". Ok, fine... so how does it get destroyed in 2387 then? Or is it supposed to imply it was the star in the Romulus system? If so, how exactly is Spock showing up to throw a small black hole at it going to save anything, since without the primary star all life on the planet will die anyway? That and the fact that he specifically mentioned the star "threatened many systems" seems to imply it was a nearby collapsar/hypernova that would produce a hard gamma ray bust that would be a threat for life within at least a few lightyears. It has been theorized that such an event (which we have significant evidence for) was responsible for the mass extinction on Earth 440 million years ago. That kind of thing would be much more likely to have an ample amount of time involved (for an FTL civilization at least) to do something about it. As far as a solution, yes a small black hole would either absorb or at least deflect a gamma wavefront like that due to gravitational lensing and could provide an umbrella shadow for a planet. Without additional mass it would evaporate from Hawking radiation rather quickly, and if it had sufficient orbital velocity to keep from falling into the star would likely dissipate without further complications. So the solution is consistent with the suggestion it was a nearby star. Or is there some other reference besides the 2009 movie to the destruction of Romulus by a supernova in 2387 that I'm just completely missing? 01:45, 18 May 2009 (UTC)Gldm :The text does not say it was the Romulan sun going supernova, and the fact remains that Hobus is non-canon. It is from the comic, not the movie. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:14, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Asteroid Belt Notice the dashed lines in-between the first and second planets? Does it denote an asteroid belt? It would be good if we could look up on this. :I dont think so if you look in the upper left section of the image you can see another of set of dashed lines, it's probably like a compass – Alexlyoko13 21:54, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Gas Giants The Innermost planet apperes to be a gas giant, as dose the outermost. – Alexlyoko13 21:54, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Romulus system The last time this was raised in 2006, before the release of the blu-rays. The discussion revolved around what was presented in the Sector Z-6 map. It wasn't known then if Romii was another name for Remus and whether or not we were looking at two planets in a system or something else entirely. I think the map in "The Defector" clarifies matters. This map shows the area between Outposts 3 and 6. This map shows that there are light years between the outposts. Based on the two maps, Romii is on a straight line from OP 3 and Romulus is on a straight line from OP 4. I would say that I am looking at a star system named Romulus and an astronomical object called Romii, and that they are separated by light years. I think we should change the name of this article to the Romulus system. It's not the first time that we have had a system named as the same as one of its planets (ex. Khitomer system/Khitomer).Throwback (talk) 16:56, July 19, 2014 (UTC)